


Forced Into Silence

by RavenclawLizzie182



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawLizzie182/pseuds/RavenclawLizzie182
Summary: Betty Cooper has to find herself again after a traumatic encounter with Chuck Clayton. Her loved ones have to make sure it doesn't happen again. But they aren't always going to be around to help her......I suck at summaries.....and writing but I needed something to fill the void where my heart should be.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a head's up, I'm British and although I tried my hardest to try and use American slang, I most certainly failed. If you spot any errors, alert my and I'll fix them. Okay sorry, I hope you enjoy this piece of trash that I created instead of my homework. :)

Their laughter reverberated through the air, causing customers around them to turn their heads and beam with them. Archie freed his arm from Veronica Lodge and continued with his account, his hands dancing a strange dance in the air. He looked at each of his friends in detail; the blonde, perfect girl next door sampling her old-fashioned vanilla milkshake in a desperate attempt to stop her chuckling, the beanie-wearing boy that was staring longingly at his Juliet next to him with love in his eyes, and the raven hair princess that leaned against him smiling up at him as if he was a Greek god. At that moment, it seemed perfect. But perfect is deceiving.

  The four teenagers were stopped in their tracks as Betty Cooper glanced up at the neon clock behind Pop. "Crap guys, I have to go. My mom is going to kill me as it is." She flung herself out of the scarlet booth, flashing them all a brief smile. With the most recent joke still floating in the air, they all smiled back. "Want me to walk you home?" Her raven hair Romeo asked, already sliding out of the booth. Betty shook her head, fastening her coat clasps. "Okay but text me when you reach Hell, okay Betts?" He said, finishing Betty's milkshake. She nodded softly, motioning goodbye to her friends. She let out a final goodbye as she opened the door, ringing the bell. And then the door closed.  

That was that.

The three friends watched as the blonde descended down the path and turned onto the main pavement. Archie smiled as he took a fry from the middle of the table. "Hey Jughead, how's your girlfriend?" Jughead replied with a simple roll of his eyes and slid Betty's finished glass to the end of the table. Veronica chuckled at Archie's attempt of a joke as if it was the funniest thing in the world. The small brunette closed her eyes and nuzzled into Archie.

 

 

"Your romantic life sees to be going okay, you finished rejecting people now Archie?" Jughead retorted. Archie's eyes narrowed accusingly as Veronica's flashed open. Jughead widened his eyes at the death stares coming his way and looked out the window again.

 

"She'll get home fine, Jug," Veronica whispered, her voice unusually soft. Jughead glanced up at her mocha eyes and nodded with gratitude. "I know she will, but I'll still worry about her anyway." Veronica looked from her boyfriend to the beanie-wearing boy her friend was obsessed with and her softness was gone.

 

"Well, I'll leave you two to obsess over your delusions. I have to get going too." She kissed the redhead as her arm reached for her (A.N. Scary-ass) midnight black cloak that hung over the back of the Pop's seat. "I'll be outside, I have to call Smithers first." Archie looked at her with confusion. "Ronnie, why don't you just stay here whilst you wait for Smithers." He glanced out the window. "It looks like it's going to rain soon." Veronica let out an audible laugh.

 

"What?" The boys echoed, together.

"You really think that I want to wait in here when the testosterone tension is this high?" Veronica laughed. Jughead glanced at Archie and then back at Veronica. "Testosterone tension..." He began. Veronica who had finished fastening her cloak appeared not to hear him. She waved a perfectly manicured hand at them both as she strolled out of the diner. Stopping at the door, she called with an unusually merry voice, "Bye boys."

 

The doorbell rang, preparing the remaining two teenagers and Pop for the slam of the door. It came and following it, came deafening silence.

Pop interrupted the silence by shuffling over to their table. "Do you two want anything else?" Archie's shaking of his head was interrupted by Jughead, "Can I have another cheeseburger with a side of fries, Pop." Jughead waited for Pop's confirmative nod. "Thanks, Pop. I appreciate it. Archie, who should have been used to his friend's appetite, let his jaw drop. "Jug, that's your third burger."

 

"Is that accusation I hear in your voice, Archie Andrews. I'm surprised that you're surprised." Jughead retorted. Archie replied with an eye-roll and looked outside of the window. "Crap, it's raining. Ronnie's going to get soaked." Jughead stared out of the window and watched as his friend appeared outside and dragged Veronica back into the familiar warmth of Pop's.

 

"Do you think Betty's going to be okay, Jug?" Archie asked, hugging his girlfriend to his chest. Jughead looked away from the window and up at Archie. "She should be home by now but..." Jughead checked his phone. "She promised she would text me and she hasn't."

 

"Perhaps she forgot Jughead." Veronica offered. Jughead cast a glare at her before replying. "She would never forget and you know that." Jughead picked up his phone again. Betty was already in his speed dial and so his phone was pressed against his ear in preparation. His concern was returned with an automated voice. "She's not picking up." Jughead's eyes met Archie's. Archie gave him a nod as if he knew what Jughead was thinking already.

 

As quickly as the lightning flashed outside, Jughead had his coat on. "I'll text you if anything is up," Jughead called as he ran out the door. Archie and Veronica held each other tight, praying that their golden hair friend would be okay.

 

 Pop returned with Jughead's food. "It's on the house." Pop smiled, feeling as if they needed it. Archie watched as the clock ticked on. _1 minute. 2 minutes. 3 minutes..._ Veronica was half asleep against Archie when she shook her awake. He was staring at his phone screen.

 

"He's found, Betty!"

 

* * *

**A Few Minutes Earlier... :)**

Betty slipped her phone into her pocket, checking the time for a final time. She crinkled her brow in confusion. Despite the late hour, Riverdale was generally more alive than it was now. Betty hastened her pace, wrapping her arms around herself in some desperation of comfort. She reached into her pocket for her pepper spray and bit her lip anxiously as she realised that her normally heavy pocket was empty. She was alone. She shook her head in an attempt to stop the demons shoving the thoughts into her head. This was Riverdale; she was safe here.

  She quickened her pace as she felt the rainfall threateningly from the night sky. She pulled her hood up, and hugged herself, closer still. Her breath stopped until all she could hear was her heart beating loudly and the rain, overpoweringly loud in her ears. There was a hand caressing her shoulder. She willed for it to be Jughead's hand that was slowly making itself around her neck, but she knew her boyfriend's touch. This wasn't it. Yet still, she hoped.

  With a driven force that she obtained from thinking about Jughead, she spun around, facing her harasser. "Chuck?" She gasped, squinting through the heavy rainfall. He shot her a smile, his hand around her neck. "Hey, Betts. You are looking fine today." He let out a wolf whistle that mimicked through the air. "Bet you'd look even better with your clothes on my bedroom floor." Betty rolled her eyes, trying desperately to keep her breathing calm. She worked her hands into a fist, her fingernails puncturing her palms, "Chuck. I suggest that you get off of me. You're going to regret this."

  The dark-skinned male scrunched his face up in mock consideration. "I don't think I am, Betts." Betty gagged at his use of her boyfriend's nickname for her. "Fuck off." The blonde spat out, her mouth unused to the vile word. Chuck smirked, "Aww, was that you're the first time that you've sworn. I'm proud of you darling. Why don't I show you how proud I am." He whispered seductively into her ear, clutching her neck a little tighter. Tight enough so that she couldn't breath.

  "I think she's okay, thanks." A voice behind them both spoke menacingly. Betty's eyes widened, whether from surprise from hearing her boyfriend's voice or lack of oxygen, she didn't know. She saw her visions haze and black dots edge her view. The ground met her face as Chuck let go of her, to turn and face her raven hair prince instead. She heard him yell at her to run, to get away from here but she couldn't move. Her breathing was broken and as her vision faded away entirely she was left listening to the skin on skin impact. Despite her fragile state, the only thought running through her minds was that her boyfriend would be the last to fall. Her thoughts dimmed as the underdog of Chuck and Jug's fight subsided and the winner stood tall.


	2. Chapter 2 (I know, I'm really creative)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, thanks for reading this guys. I don't know why you would but my cold, dead heart appreciates it. jk, I luv u tho :)

In the dark abyss that the sky had become, Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews raced through alleyways in desperate attempts to shortcut through to their destination. Jughead had sent them a picture of Chuck strangling Betty, stifling any noise that could come out of her mouth. Being the small town that Riverdale is, Veronica and Archie were immediately able to identify their location. That's where they were running to now.

 

Tears ran down their faces, whether from fear or from rainwater, neither of them knew. The only thing running through either of their minds was that they had to run faster. Run faster.....

 

Despite the unrelenting weather conditions, Archie's eyes widened. Out of the corner of his eye, he had spotted a sign of raw danger... Red and blue lights flashed repeatedly, accompanied by the harsh screaming of the police siren. He knew what was coming next and sure enough a moment later, he saw the large body of two ambulances.  He let out an audible gasp. 'Two ambulances?' He came to the conclusion that that meant that someone else was hurt. 'Jughead.....' He knew where they were heading, danger was relatively rare in Riverdale.

 

He pointed to it, his eyes narrowed again in a vain attempt to keep the rain out. His shout to Veronica, who was stumbling in her heels behind him, was barely heard but still replied to with a curt nod of her head. Archie continued again and couldn't help but smile as he heard a thump from behind him. He knew without turning around that Veronica had thrown her heels aside in a desperate attempt to gain speed. His thought was confirmed as the irregular breathing crescendoed (I don't know if this word is in the English language, but I just got back from orchestra so...) in his ear.

 

Still, they pressed on.

 

Their chests were burning, their vision was blurring, (haha, that rhymes...okay, no it doesn't) and to them, all sound ceased to exist. All sound except for the wind, deafening them as they ran against its power-hungry force. They ran so fast, they couldn't feel the rain, their only reminder of reality in this vertex into fantasy. Their limbs pumped like pistons, they found their motivation in their feet.

 

"1,2,1,2,1,2." Veronica muttered between gasps, counting each time her feet hit the floor. "Almost there! Almost there!" Veronica heard Archie yell out between gritted teeth. Veronica almost wished that they weren't close to their destination. She didn't want to see what was next, whether her friend was alive because she didn't want to know. She yearned for ignorance, she craved to be in her room, arguing with her father and not knowing a thing about what was happening to her best friend. Veronica Lodge loved gossip, she loved being the centre of attention. However tonight, she wished for nothing more than ignorance to the drama.

 

Her thoughts were halted in her mind as she saw her redheaded boyfriend throw out an arm in front of her. The two teenagers came to a halt and watched with an unshed tear as an ironically bright yellow body bag was loaded into the ambulance.

 

IIn front of their eyes was Jughead, hovering over Betty's limp body. Both Veronica and Archie prayed that the ambulance wouldn't bring out another body bag for Betty. They didn't know whether their wish was granted as two doctors made their way towards Betty. Another doctor rushed over and pulled Jughead away from his girlfriend. "No!" He screamed. "Leave her alone!" He scrambled to get to her but the doctor was stronger than he looked.

 

"Jug," Archie called softly. "Come here, come to us. We're here." He held out his arms in a welcoming hug already knowing that his friend would reject it. To his and Veronica's surprise, Jughead ran into Archie's arms. Veronica gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder. She didn't want to be tactless but she let out a broken "Is she going to be okay Jug?" For a moment, her question went unanswered and Veronica and Archie met their gaze. Jughead let out a whimper of her use of Betty's nickname. "Jughead?" Archie tried again.

 

His heart stopped as Jughead usually pale face looked him dead in the eye, red and tearstained. "She's wasn't breathing, Arch. She wasn't breathing." Veronica pressed a manicured hand to her mouth and turned away in an attempt to hide her tears and Archie just stared ahead. "She's going to be okay Jug. I can feel it. Betty's a fighter."

Veronica shook her head, determined to be strong. She pushed her hands between the two boys and faced Jughead herself. "What about the body bag Jughead?" His blue eyes were rimmed with re as he stared at her. "I killed him. He's dead. He hurt Betty." Archie refused to look at Veronica's look that he knew was coming his way. "What about you Jughead, are you okay?"

 

Jughead nodded at him. He couldn't seem to bring himself to speak. The tension between them was so thick, it could have been cut with a knife. Their silence was interrupted by a doctor coming up behind them. "She's stabilised, she is going to be okay guys."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this before I wrote the chapter so I don't know where I just ended but...... yay :)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Sorry this was really short. I just wanted a chapter filled with action and ummmmm.... yeah?


End file.
